


A Little More Of Nothing

by orphan_account



Series: The Queens Universe [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Couch Sex, Crying, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Possible Spoilers For The End Of Season Two, fluff too, just a little bit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Oikawa accidentally confesses to Iwaizumi, things get a little confusing for the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little More Of Nothing

Oikawa didn't know why he did it. It was the night before their match with Karasuno, the one that they all knew was more important than Oikawa had been making it out to be. The pair of setter and spiker had already stayed up past when they should be gone to at least try and get sleep. Still, they couldn't help it. It was simply that kind of night, the kind where you can't sleep even if you try your absolute hardest to do exactly that.

They were sitting in Iwaizumi's bedroom, just sitting against a wall next to each other. Their arms were slightly, tantalizingly brushing as well as their legs, but they couldn't find it inside themselves to care. It was far too late and it was that kind of late that makes everything feel more surreal than ever seemed possible. They had been talking hours previously, but eventually they just were experiencing a comfortable silence.

Oikawa moved so that his head was resting on Iwaizumi's shoulder, making an appreciative noise. "I always forget how comfortable your shoulder is and then, ugh. I go to just lean my head on you for a second, only a second Iwa-chan I swear, but just. Like. I can't. Why is your shoulder so fucking comfortable? I could literally fall asleep right now. That's how comfy, Iwa-chan." Oikawa was somewhat rambling, due to how late it was at night and in how close proximity he was to Iwaizumi. The setter's eyes fluttered shut, as if proving a point.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, but then remembered that Oikawa's eyes were closed so he didn't have to pretend to be grumpy. He looked at Oikawa's peaceful face and let himself smile just a bit at him, while simultaneously mentally chiding himself for being such an insufferable sap. Iwaizumi almost let his hand trace Oikawa's cheekbones and the slight curve if his lips, but restricted himself.

"You're such a dumbass," Iwaizumi grumbled out to Oikawa, his voice sounding suspiciously fond instead or actually annoyed. Oikawa smirked at the insult, and nestled his head on Iwaizumi's shoulder a little bit more. He knew Iwaizumi was showing affection, but responded the same way he usually did, for old times sake. He would say ' _mean Iwa-chan_ ' and Iwaizumi would have some quick reply.

Or at least, that's what Oikawa meant to respond with. Instead, something else slipped out of his mouth. See, the thing about hiding and suppressing things is that sooner or later they find their way to the light. Whether you like it or not, nothing can stay hidden forever, not for anyone. Especially not for Oikawa.

"I'm so fucking in love with you," Oikawa breathed out. He didn't realize what he said until he felt Iwaizumi go stiff with shock underneath him, and Oikawa's words processed to himself. His eyes shot wide open, and he quickly jumped away from Iwaizumi. Oikawa looked panicked and crazed and just a little bit heartbroken all at once (though maybe he had been heartbroken ever since he came to terms with his feelings, it was just that Iwaizumi only saw it once they were revealed to him).

Iwaizumi was remaining shocked still, the words of Oikawa still slowly processing through his sleep-deprived brain. He blinked, like Maybe he was dreaming and by blinking Oikawa would just . . . disappear? He found it kind of hard to believe what Oikawa had just said, and it was silent for a moment or two. Oikawa had big, scared eyes and Iwaizumi had his mouth agape in shock. After a moment, they both started talking.

"Oikawa-"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I swear you don't have to say anything. I'll just, um, go now. You don't have to talk to me about it it's okay, um, bye!" Oikawa rambled for a moment and left without a moment to spare, the door slamming behind him. Iwaizumi heard Oikawa's fast foot falls down his hallway, and he heard his front door slam open and close. He moved to his window to see Oikawa running away from his house like he was being chased by hellfire.

The next day they lost against Karasuno. It had been something of a surprise for Oikawa, but he blamed himself a little bit. If he hasn't told Iwaizumi that he loved him then maybe, just maybe, things would have turned out differently for them. But he just had to go and fuck things up, didn't he? The brunette wanted to let out a sharp, bitter laugh at that. After all his attempts to one up that stupid blue eyed boy, he had failed.

A week passed. Oikawa had gone out of his way to avoid Iwaizumi when at all possible. He was certain that the other teen wanted nothing to do with him after all that had transpired between them, and even though it was hurting him to stay away from Iwaizumi, he figured that the other probably liked it a bit better that way. After all, he was just the clingy friend who had ruined everything between the two of them.

Inside that week, Oikawa was approached by Yachi, the small girl manager from the Karasuno team. The one flip side, he supposed was that he had gotten a promotion. He could slightly thank Kiyoko, his long time friend, for that. He supposed that a simple death didn't have to mean sadness in that particular case. The Queens always were deadly, after all.

After the week passed, however, Oikawa had a bittersweet awakening. He had woken up to the sound of someone pounding on his door, knocking like their very life depended on it. He opened the door (clad only in pajama pants) to see none other than Iwaizumi Hajime. "Iwa-chan," the brunette setter breathed out, astonished. Why had Iwaizumi come to him? Didn't he hate Oikawa for telling him that he loved him?

Iwaizumi barged in, closing the door behind him. His face looked slightly angry, and he was panting. Had he run all the way to Oikawa's house? "Shittykawa," he said as his only form of greeting, "I need to know." Oikawa gulped, what was Iwaizumi saying? And why did his best friend have to look so good right after physically exerting himself a little bit? It just wasn't fair to him. Not to mention that Iwaizumi was wearing shorts and a very tight T-shirt that showed off his washboard muscles.

"What?" Oikawa asked, trembling a little bit. "What do you need to know?" The brunette setter clenched his fist, hard. When he unclenched his fist and he saw all of the little half moon shaped marks from his nails he decided that he really wasn't dreaming after all. Iwaizumi took a step closer to Oikawa, who tried not to let Iwaizumi see how badly his hands were shaking.

Iwaizumi looked confused and just a little bit crazy when he asked, "What was all that? What happened the night before our match against Karasuno? I- I need you to tell me, Oikawa." The darker haired male's voice sounded raw and just a little bit tormented. Oikawa had to stop the urge to yell that he fucking loved him, how could he still not see that so clearly? How could Iwaizumi _still_ not be able to tell? He restrained himself, however.

Oikawa mumbled something in response to Iwaizumi's question, and the darker haired male frowned. He took a step closer to Oikawa, laying a hand on each of his friend's shoulders. "What? Oikawa, I can't hear you. Please, just tell me." Oikawa had been looking down at their feet when he heard just how tortured Iwaizumi's voice was. Oikawa looked into Iwaizumi's eyes and the slightly shorter male was astonished to see small tears in the corners of Oikawa's deep eyes.

"It was nothing, okay?! Nothing. Just- ugh. Let it go, it wasn't anything at all." Iwaizumi's eyes widened, and Oikawa repeated himself, "Nothing." After taking a deep breath to calm down and not be so loud, Oikawa said, "Did you come here for anything else?" His voice sounded choked, and Oikawa bit his lip, trying to ignore his own tears forming in his eyes and the shaking in his voice and his hands. Iwaizumi sighed, and then started talking.

"A little more of nothing, I suppose," Iwaizumi answered Oikawa, and before the taller male could think about what Iwaizumi could mean by that, lips were on his. It was like the cliche fireworks that everyone speaks about seeing had decided to go off all over in Oikawa's head when he felt Iwaizumi kissing him. "You're such an idiot, trashykawa," Iwaizumi mumbled against his lips, ignoring the salty taste of Oikawa's tears escaping his eyes.

"Mean, Iwa-chan," Oikawa responded breathlessly, and they both stumbled around, lips still locked, to Oikawa's couch. Clothes came off like wrapping paper on presents, and bodies heated up as they let each other finally succumb to what had been building up for quite a while. Afterwards, they lay panting and exhausted on Oikawa's couch. "If that's nothing," The brunette setter started, "I can't wait for something."

Iwaizumi let himself smile at that a little bit.

"Yeah. Same here, Asskawa."

"You're such a bully, Iwa-chan!"

(Oikawa thanked his lucky stars that his parents were out of town).


End file.
